gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XM-07 Vigna Ghina
The Vigna Ghina is a mobile suit which appears in the movie Mobile Suit Gundam F91. Combat Abilities The XM-07 Vigna Ghina is a prototype mobile suit designed for use by commanders. As a commander mobile suit it has a more powerful Minovsky ultracompact fusion reactor then grunt mobile suits, which allows for more power for its sensors, thrusters, communications, and weapons. As the latest prototype it can be inferred that the Vigna Ghina represents the pinnacle of the Crossbone Vanguard's mobile suit technology in UC 0123, including having possession of the latest in nuclear reactor, sensor, thruster, communications, and weapons technology. In terms of weaponry, the Vigna Ghina was armed with a rather standard set of armament. This includes a beam rifle for ranged battle, two beam sabers for close combat and a single beam shield, which is mounted on the left forearm. Cecily Fairchild's suit is also given a beam launcher when she defects to the Earth Federation Forces. To make up for this conventional armament, the suit features superior speed and maneuverability with set of fin nozzle thrusters on its back. Armaments ;*Beam Shield :A new protective device used by the mobile suits of the U.C. 0120 era. Thanks to their increased generator output, the scaled-down mobile suits of this era are able to use beam technology for defensive purposes. Unlike an I-field generator, which is effective only against beam attacks, the beam shield blocks both beam and projectile weapons. The beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. ;*Beam Saber :A standard melee weapon that generates a beam of plasma contained by an I-field. A highly effective weapon that can melt through any metal armor the only true counter to a beam saber is another beam saber or a beam shield. Because of the nature of the I-field containing the plasma beam sabers can be used (by the very skilled) to block beam rifle attacks, or be shaped into different forms such as a beam ax or beam naginata. When not in use beam sabers are stored in a recharge rack located somewhere on the mobile suit's body, recharging on the energy from the mobile suit's ultracompact nuclear reactor. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle are can damage any ordinary armor that has not be specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. When the technology became available it became standard for beam rifles to be powered by rechargeable energy caps that can be replaced mid-battle if they run out of power. ;*Beam Launcher :The beam launcher is a new type of heavy particle beam weapon developed by the Earth Federation. The technology of the beam launcher is based upon the F91 Gundam's Variable Speed Beam Rifle. By selecting higher particle speeds the beam launcher fires a more narrow beam that has greater range and penetrating power. By selecting slower particle speeds the beam launcher fires a wider beam that has a shorter range but can cause overall more damage. Special Equipment ;*Beam Flag Emitter :The beam flag emitter is a technology that uses similar principals as a beam saber to generate a large beam shaped into a specific symbol. It is used to act as a battlefield standard, allowing squad units to quickly identify how they should form up in formation and often designating which units were commanders. ;*Fin Nozzle :The fin nozzle is a development of shelf nozzle technology. It uses the concept of adjustable thrusters to increase the mobile suits overall agility. The fin nozzles are more flexible and have greater thrust then the shelf nozzles. History The Vigna Ghina was a prototype mobile suit created by the first Crossbone Vanguard to succeed the Berga series. Only one known model existed, which was given to Berah Ronah (aka Cecily Fairchild), who was the official ruler of Cosmo Babylonia but was just a figurehead for her grandfather. After training with the machine Berah used the Vigna Ghina to join the mobile suit teams that invaded the Frontier I colony. Although she was the official ruler and was piloting a commander mobile suit Berah was flying second to her mobile suit instructor Zabine Chareux. It was intended that her presence on the battlefield would not be as a combatant, but rather as a show of support for the trrops and their actions, as well as a means for her to gain an understanding of war. During her first sortie she used the Vigna Ghina to battle against the F91 Gundam Formula 91 until she realized the pilot was her friend Seabook Arno. Seabook was able to convince Berah to defect to the Earth Federation Forces taking her Vigna Ghina with her which she used to fight alongside her friend Seabook Arno against the Crossbone Vanguard. Her suit was finally destroyed in a battle against her father Carozzo Ronah and his massive XMA-01 Rafflesia mobile armor. Although the Vigna Ghina was damaged beyond repair Berah survived and would be rescued by Seabook after he defeated Carozzo. Variants * XM-07B Vigna Ghina II * XM-07G Vigna Zirah * XM-07G type F.T.E. Vigna Zirah Flamme Tiger Einzelkampf * XM-07R Vigna Ronah * XM-07S Vigna Ghina Berah Ronah Special External Links *XM-07 Vigna Ghina on MAHQ.net ja:XM-07 ビギナ・ギナ